


Spinel's and Anon's wedding

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [20]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mention of Steven - Freeform, Music, Vows, Wedding, beach, cerimony, mention of Garnet - Freeform, mention of Greg - Freeform, mention of Pearl, mention of the Diamonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: On a beach in Delmarva, Spinel gets married to the love of her life.





	Spinel's and Anon's wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should add this note here. This story is no longer entirely canon to the main Spinel X Anon series. Obviously the meeting of Steven didn't happen before Pearl, Pearl wasn't that reserved, and there's other parts that won't line up either. I'll likely leave this version of the wedding posted as it's own thing, but I'll still be rewriting a wedding scene that does line up with canon, eventually. When we get there.

>Spinel and her beloved had been together for a year and six months, living together, dating, sharing intimate moments with each other, and enjoying as much time as they could together. The day her sweetheart had proposed to her, and explained what it meant had been one of the happiest days of her life. She had smiled and laughed in joy as she held him tight that day.  
>It had taken them a few months to set up everything they needed for the wedding, to invite the guests and prepare the venue. Spinel and her beloved had chosen a beach location for a wedding, a place open enough to accommodate the size of the three largest members of Spinel's family. Anon knew they weren't related by blood, Spinel had explained how gems really worked to him, but he knew they were still important parts of her life.  
>The day of the wedding had arrived. Anon stood at the alter, wearing a red tuxedo top and red dress pants, with a dark pink tie and red dress shoes, standing next to a priest to officiate the wedding.  
>Guests began arriving at the beach, Anon watching as they took their seats. Anon's friends and family began sitting on the left side of the aisle, while Spinel's gem friends and family took seats to the right, all but three of them, the Diamonds, who came floating in on their own oversized chairs that settled down at the back of the crowd. Anon still felt nervous seeing them in person, their size alone made him nervous. Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond had warmed up to him fast enough, but White Diamond was still......difficult to deal with, to put it lightly. She had a habit of treating him like a lesser being, having to be reminded by Spinel that Anon was important to her. Anon had seen how they adored his beloved fiance, soon to be wife, but he still had to commend her for being so patient with them.  
>A hush fell over the crowd as the music started playing, a trio of guitars played by some of Spinel's own guests, one Anon recognized as Mr. Universe in the middle of the group, dressed in a black tuxedo. Anon remembered how friendly the previous rockstar had been when Spinel introduced them to each other.  
>To Greg's right was his son, Steven, wearing a light pink tuxedo with a matching pink bowtie. Anon found the choice a bit strange, but then, Steven had always been an odd case. Spinel had introduced Anon to Steven way before she introduced Greg and the other gems. Anon couldn't think of a time where she mentioned Steven in any negative way. Anon knew the young teen had helped his fiance through a rough time in her life, and made sure to thank the young man every time he had the chance to.  
>To Greg's left stood Pearl. Much like Greg, she wore a tuxedo of her own, complete with a black top hat on top of her head. Anon found the tuxedo suited her, the darker colors making the gem on her forehead shine brighter. Anon still remembered how Pearl had acted more reserved when she first saw him, but Anon and Pearl had gotten to know each other better, and he was glad she had agreed to play at his wedding.  
>The music continued to play, soft melodies harmonizing from the three guitars as Anon gasped in joy. Standing at the head of the aisle was Spinel, her dark pink hair brushed behind her head and to her shoulders. Her body was covered in a lacy pink wedding dress, frills laced around her shoulders and her waist, the dress fluffing out below the frills . The neckline of the dress was cut into a deep V, allowing her gemstone to shine in the light. Her gemstone had long since rotated back into a right-side up heart shape, the point resting right above her pert little breasts that were covered by the lovely pink gown.  
>Spinel hadn't' changed back entirely with her gem shift, her hair was still rough and her eyes still had the three black lines coming down from each one, but Anon wouldn't have her any other way. Her bright smile from underneath the transparent pink veil was enough to make his heart flutter with joy.  
>The normally energetic and bouncy Spinel made her way up the aisle slowly, step by step. She refused to stretch her limbs out to speed up her walk to Anon. Today was meant to be memorable, and she wanted to savor the moments as long as she could. Behind her, she could hear the three Diamonds gasping out in awe "She's so lovely." "She looks so happy." "Our little Spinel's so radiant."  
>Spinel arrived at the alter with a smile. There were no flowers in her hands, Anon and Spinel had agreed on no bouquet, they didn't want any reminders of her time in the garden present. Anon took Spinel's ungloved small thin hands in his own as they smiled and faced each other.  
>The priest began the ceremony as Greg, Steven, and Pearl stopped playing, turning their attention to the ceremony proper. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to commemorate the union of this man and this gem, to usher them into holy matrimony. I understand the couple has prepared their own vows. When you're ready, you may proceed." The priest spoke out, looking between Anon and Spinel, waiting for one of them to speak first.  
>Spinel took a deep breath and spoke out first. "Anon, this past year and a half has been the happiest of my life. Our time together has meant so much to me. When I'm around you, I feel like.....like things are right. Like I'm finally where I was always meant to be. I know things won't be all good, we've had our share of arguments, we both have problems to work through, but together, we can help each other through the hardships ahead, and share many wonderful moments with each other. I love you Anon, and I promise to stand by your side as long as we both exist.  
>Anon smiled as he took a deep breath and spoke out his lines. "Spinel, when we first met, when our hands first touched, I felt an instant connection to you. I knew I had to see you again, knew I wanted to get to know you better as a person. This past year and a half have been amazing, you've come a long way in that time too, becoming more relaxed and more capable of doing your own things, knowing I would always come back to you when I could. It's not always been easy, we've had our rough patches among the blissful times together, but I promise, as long as I draw breath, I will love you with all my heart."  
>The priest nods before he speaks. "With the personal vows exchanged, will the ring bearer please step forward with the rings?"  
>From the right side, Garnet stands up, her body clad in a tuxedo dress combination in the colors of her skin. She smiles widely as she walks up the aisle, carrying a fluffy pink pillow with two plain golden bands resting upon it. She presents the pillow to Anon and Spinel, who smile to her as they each take the ring meant for the other in their hands. Garnet quickly moves back to her seat as Anon slips a ring onto Spinel's ungloved hand, and Spinel slips a ring onto Anon's hand.  
>With the rings on their fingers, the priest speaks up again. "Anon, do you take Spinel to be your lawfully wedded wife, on this world and any other, to cherish her and be together so long as you both shall live?"  
>"I do." Anon smiles as he speaks out.  
>"Spinel, do you take Anon to be your lawfully wedded husband, on this world and any other, to cherish him and be together so long as you both shall live?"  
>"Yes, I do!" Spinel replies enthusiastically. She knows life can be short for humans, but in this moment she doesn't care. She can't let fear stop her from enjoying her life. She was determined to make the best of the time she and Anon had.  
>"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Delmarva, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"  
>Spinel and Anon share one more loving look before they lock lips with each other, Anon placing his right hand gently on her head while Spinel's arms coiled around his body a few times before her right hand rested on his head. They shared a deep kiss as the crowd of humans and gems cheered out, the Diamonds each shedding tears of joy.  
>Nobody quite knew what life would have in store for Anon and Spinel, but the newly wed couple were both looking forward to experiencing life together. The future was bright and happy in both of their eyes.


End file.
